Taken For Granted
by Qwertiest
Summary: An Argument. A Divorce. A Meeting. A Marriage. The Bride? Kasumi Aono. The Groom? Issa Shuzen. This strange turn of events will cause Tsukune and Moka to meet as brother and sister? A/N: Kyoko is Tsukune's younger sister in this story. AU
1. Prologue Pt1: Break Your Heart

Disclaimer: I didn't do it! Rosario+Vampire is not mine.

Prologue Pt1: Break Your Heart

_Five years earlier_

"Tsukki-nii, I'm scared." A seven year old girl said as she clung to the arms of her brother. Tears dripped down her face onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her in reply, attempting to comfort his shaken sister. As the elder brother, although only by a year, he needed to put up a brave front and protect her in times of need. Yet, he could not stop his own tears from pooling at the base of his eyes.

"It's alright, Kyouko-chan. I'm right here. It will end soon." He said, doing his best not to reveal any hoarseness in his voice.

A clap of thunder shattered the silence as if in disagreement to his words. Rain followed the disruption, pouring down upon streets and rattling the windowpane. Kyoko tightened her grip on her brother's arm and pressed her face against his chest. The strength of the storm matched strength of her wails, thundering wildly when she cried the loudest and pattering softly when she whimpered underneath the sheets.

Yet the two siblings, huddling in fear, listened not to the rain, but the screams of their quarreling parents.

"This has gone way past the line!" said Kasumi, shoving the drunken husband onto the couch. "Ever since you lost that job, you haven't done anything except drink with your pathetic _buddies._"

"Aw, Kasu-chan, don be li'e that." Koji said as he got up and put his arms around her waist. "I've on'y had a little to rink. I'll be ba to nomal soon, an we could-"

She gave him a slap on the face. "Soon? I've put up with you for two months! I have put food on the table, working my ass off as a waiter in a trashy restaurant, and you come home drunk and try to molest _my_ daughter!" This time she gave the pitiful excuse for a man a punch in the nose. "Get. Get out of this house now! I never want to see you or anything that has to do with you ever again."

The battered male figure crawled weakly onto his knees and limped out the door with all the dignity that he had left, if any had remained. His soon-to-be-ex-wife gave him one last kick in the back before slamming the door behind him. Only a flash of lightning managed to sneak in through the windows before the curtains closed on him as well.

Inside, Kasumi Aono leaned against the wall, her head lowered between her arms. She told herself that her family would have a better life without him. No more violence. No more arguments. It would relieve them all. Yet, she had to face the facts. Now she had to provide the money to manage two children and herself, and they will have to live without a father. It was hard to tell whether the future was bleak or bright.

Hearing the cries from her daughter, Kasumi straightened herself and wiped the tears from her eyes. She ran into the room and put her arms around the two kids that she loved. "I'm sorry," she said.

"I'm sorry."


	2. Prologue Pt2: One Step At A Time

Prologue Pt2: One Step At A Time

_Present_

"Tsukune, I'm going out to find a job again. Take good care of your sister for me."

As most thirteen year old boys do after their parents leave the house, Tsukune headed straight for the computer. Besides, some guy will probably come and take it away soon, just like everything else they owned in the old, dusty apartment.

At first, they managed fairly well, having sold their house and his mother finding a job as a waitress in a local restaurant, but within two years their prosperity wilted away. Neither the job nor the money from the house could last.

Turning on the computer, Tsukune tried the internet. Perhaps a game or two would set his mind off their deteriorating state. But, after rapidly clicking the mouse around the screen in impatience, only a blank page reading 'No connection found' appeared. Alas, it was not to be.

"You know, Tsukki-nii," came his sisters voice from behind, "If I got a penny for every sigh you've made in these past two years, I would be a millionaire."

Tsukune laughed softly. "Kyouko, that's got to be the lamest joke I have ever heard from you."

"Not as lame as the one you told me during New Year's," said Kyouko, smiling.

"I-" Tsukune opened his mouth but decided it was best to remain silent. He never could win these quarrels.

"That's what I thought," Kyouko replied as she glanced around the empty room, realizing with surprise that the television had disappeared.

"What's with the blankets?" said Tsukune, diverting her attention. He pointed to the sheets which wrapped around over her shoulders and fell down to her feet. "You can't be going back to bed again. It's one in the afternoon, sleepyhead."

"I know, it's just cold," she shrugged, walking into the kitchen and poking her head into the refrigerator before scowling in disgust.

Tsukune rose from his chair, walked up to his sister, whose eyes continued to wander the refrigerator, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know it's hard, but you can't keep holding it in, Kyouko. I don't want you to cry in the mornings. Things will get better. I Promise."

Kyouko spun around and pushed her brother off, willing herself not to let him see. "I have _not_ been crying or anything of the sort!"

Tsukune backed off, chuckling under his breath. "I was kidding, alright. Comon, I'll make you something nice and warm." With that, he turned on the stove.

* * *

It was bad enough that Kasumi Aono had to leave her children to their own devices, but she had told them a complete lie as well. "It was necessary,"she mumbled to herself_. _Now that life has come to this, it became a job that she could not turn down.

Readjusting the strap on her purse, she walked into the building she visited only a month before.

* * *

_One month ago_

The sign read: _Young Women Wanted_

Kasumi Aono stood in front of the gates of an elaborately decorated building. The stone paved walkway before her stretched at least thirty meters to a set of magnificent, wooden doors. No less than a dozen nude, marble statues which, without a doubt, originated in Classical Greece flanked the sides of the pavement. The building itself was no disappointment, containing Romanesque windows and Medieval styled interlacing, conveying a sense of antiquity that couldn't be touched. Everything about the building screamed, "I'm rich, ancient, and important, and I can hire the government to kill you."

Taking in a deep breath, Kasumi walked up to the large wooden doors and rang the doorbell. Within moments, a gorgeous blond haired woman answered the door. Her eyes, quicker than a wink, scanned the visitor from head to toe and shrunk with disapproval when it arrived at her almost flat chest.

"What do you want?" she said.

If Kasumi had not practiced what she would say for the hundredth time, she probably would have squealed and ran in fear of the agitation in the lady's voice. Luckily, she practiced well. "Hi, I'm Kasumi Aono, and I'm looking for a job," she recited.

The host lady raised an eyebrow. "_You_ would like _this_ kind of job?" It almost made her laugh.

"What do you mean?" asked Kasumi, uncertain of what to say in response to the Blondie's use of words.

This time it did make her laugh. "Come on in. Let me tell you a little about this place," she replied, prompting her guest to enter. "At the age of eighteen, I, Ageha Kurono, had inherited this enchanting art museum, a business that my family ran for centuries. Ever since then I have been responsible for the administration of our delicate pieces of art and the guests who want to experience them overnight. Having done it for ten years, I must say, it's an excellent source of income."

"Oh, so, this is an art museum passed down in your family?" Kasumi nodded. She lifted her finger to feel the texture of a fresco painting hanging on the wall and cocked her head to the side.

"Hey, don't touch that!" Ageha said, pulling her away from the walls. _How could this woman be so naïve? She wouldn't understand that prostitution provided the funding in this house even if someone spat it in her face._ Ageha glowered with irritation. _But, there are some men who treasure naïve women, especially someone as delicate and frail as her. Perhaps, she could have some use._

"Ah, you said before that you were looking for a job?" said Ageha, her expression turning a complete one-eighty.

"Yes. I'm a single woman seeking a job to feed my two children," Kasumi responded, taking a low bow filled with hope, her heart pounding with apprehension.

"Well," Ageha said, putting a finger on her chin and looking up at the ceiling as if in deep consideration. "Maybe, I have one open space in mind. I guess I can make some exception for you."

Kasumi's eyes widened with excitement. "Thank You." She said, taking another bow of gratitude.

"Kurumu,"Ageha called to the side. "Will you show our guest to the waiting room? We have a lot to talk about. Like what the job is about, for example." When the two left for the room, she giggled. She will get a good kick out of the surprise on Kasumi's innocent face when she tells her just what exactly this job incorporated.

...

Kasumi was stunned. She couldn't believe what she heard. They told her that this art museum specialized in the depiction of female bodies, in other words, prostitution. How indecent! What's more unbelievable and altogether embarrassing was that she asked for a job in a place like this. She should have known it seemed too good to be true. She had half a mind to notify the police of this horrid ground, but who knew what that rich woman was capable of doing to her?

Kasumi walked quickly out the gates of palace grounds. She hoped never to return to here for the rest of her life.

Back in the mansion, Ageha watched the flustered woman rush off the grounds. "She'll be back. With the situation she's in, it's inevitable. They'll run out of money in no time."

* * *

_Present_

"This is so embarrassing."

She had never worn these kinds of clothing before. The closest thing to it was probably her one-piece swimsuit that she hasn't touched since she graduated college ten years ago. And, now? Now, they dressed her in the most revealing clothes in the world. At least six hours had passed since they began, and she's probably been forced into more than thirty different skirts, fifty different tops, and perhaps another twenty bikinis. Each intended to tempt and seduce.

"You have such smooth skin," said Hitomi, one of the stylists, as she guided her into a skimpy blouse, covering only half her body. "You don't look your age at all. I can see why Ageho-san accepted you even after you turned her down."

If it wasn't for her situation, she would have returned a thank you and given a complement in return. But, they planned on presenting her body in front of a man, who she would then have to make love with. How despicable.

"Alright! How 'bout this?" Hitomi said while turning her around to face the mirror. "I think this is the best one yet."

She had to admit, the clothes did look good on her. Hitomi was quite the artist, and the clothes matched each other perfectly. But, she couldn't help the uncomfortable feeling that came with exhibiting her bare skin. She already hated wearing skirts, preferring the much tamer jeans and pants, but, now, they put her into a pair of five-inch shorts that she wouldn't even call an undergarment. What's more, every one of the tops covered solely her chest, leaving her waist out in public view.

"Do I really have to show my belly?" She complained, covering herself with her arms.

"Why not? It would be a shame not to show off that beautiful skin of yours," said Hitomi.

"It doesn't make me feel comfortable," replied Kasumi.

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Fine, I won't do any of those anymore," she said while pushing aside half the contents of the closet. "But, we're _not_ going to pants," she added when she noticed Kasumi opening her mouth. Kasumi sighed in disappointment, but at least she tried.

After another four hours of acting like a doll, the dress up game finally ended. Kasumi was absolutely exhausted. She had never even gone shopping for this long, an entire twelve hours. Hitomi, on the other hand, remained as lively as she was when she began. In fact, she seemed even more excited, no doubt waiting for the results of her success.

That had adorned her in a kimono, something she preferred over the many flirtatious lingerie. The light blue coloring and darker flowers suited her tastes, but the length did not. In fact, if it didn't come with an obi, the large ribbon tied around its waist, she probably would have mistaken it for a small nightgown.

"You look great! Nicely done, Hitomi," said Ageha to the two of them, upon entering the room several minutes later. She turned towards the maiden dressed in the kimono. "You're in luck, Kasumi. We have a frequent customer here today, and he's willing to help you get through your first day and teach you some tricks along the way. Besides, he's a hot one," she said while giving her a wink and tugging her on the arm.

"Wait, no. I can't do this. I'm not ready yet."

Ageha sighed, getting a bit irritated. "We've already agreed on this before. You've signed the contract, and your house, furniture, and meals have already been sent. You're one of us now, and there's no going back." Seeing that she had no reply, Ageha dragged her to a small room. "You have ten minutes before he arrives. You'd better get over it by then." A silent click from the door and the clacking of her heels signified her exit.

Kasumi sat down on the Kind-sized bed, hugging her knees to her chest and putting her head down between them. "No, I will not look back. I will get through this,"She told herself. "Besides, the contract won't last forever; I can save enough in a few years and I don't have to tell anything to her children. If I hide it, I can always keep it a secret until someday when we could all sit down and laugh about it."

Tears dripped down her cheeks and onto the bed.

"This will be the last time I cry. I have to be strong for them."

Ten minutes later, a man with tamed black hair stepped into the room. By then, no more tears ran out of Kasumi's eyes. Instead, she lay elegantly across the bed, her head propped up by an arm. She smiled seductively at her guest.

_I will be strong._


	3. Prologue Pt3: Body Language

Prologue Pt3: Body Language

Kasumi took a deep breath in, her chest pressed against his, leaving only the silk of her kimono and the fabric of his shirt left in their way. Parting her lips, she then took his bottom lip between hers, making him moaned in appreciation and reposition himself so that his thigh rested between her legs, his hands on her hips, and his head tilted to the side for better access.

Wow, she moved fast. He didn't even need to tell her that as the call girl, it was her job to take immediate control. She did it automatically, instinctively, and without a thought in her mind. She probably didn't even hear him tell her that his name was Miyabi Fujusaki nor did she seem at all aware of her surroundings. Perfect. That's just what she needs. No guilt. No regret.

Bringing her hands to rest on the sides of his neck, Kasumi tickled Miyabi's smooth skin under her fingertips as she traced the outline of his collarbone from the base of his neck to his shoulders. She then let her fingers follow the line down to bottom of his shirt; sliding her hands down his chest and feeling the tense muscles that flexed in response to her gentle touch.

Slowly, she began unbuttoning the white shirt from bottom up, then moving them over his shoulders to force the shirt to slide down his arms. He attempted to grab it before it hit the floor but found himself incapable of any movement as Kasumi reached her head into the curve of his neck, and softly, sunk her teeth into the tense flesh; she bit and sucked gently before trailing her tongue over it, soothing the skin and leaving a mark in its place.

_She's good._

Her arms ran up about the form that hovered over her own body, her fingers entwining themselves into his silky black hair, and her legs rolling up to wrap about his waist, tangling herself with him as if they were playing a rough game of twister. She pulled him closer to her, giving him the chance to swoop down and captured her lips with his. Within a moment, his kiss became hungry as his hand traveled down her side, his fingers caressing, to finally rest on her hip. His knee pushed her legs apart as he deepened the kiss, his greed climbing as his tongue wisped her mouth apart. It immediately began exploring her mouth, his touches more urgent than before. He prodded desperately at her taut tongue, desiring for her to share her own, but her tongue remained as still as ever.

In such an instable position, they couldn't remain standing for long, toppling over onto the bed with Kasumi taking the brunt of the fall. Kasumi's eyelids squelched shut as his second hand came to rub the curve of her hip. Hissing faintly, she gripped him tightly and swung one leg over both of his, successfully swapping their position. With one, powerful, shove, Miyabi was on his back and Kasumi was straddling his slim hips. She wretched her lips from his and purposefully began to grind her hips into his—small, teasing circles, keeping him from getting his way.

_Perhaps a bit too good_.

His fingers danced in her hair as Kasumi's hands trailed down his body and tugged gently at the waistband of his pants. With a rare smirk, he let her slide the article of clothing down his hips. She pushed him back a little so that she could continue taking everything off. When she got to mid-thigh he took over; lost in the moment, he moved his legs and using his hands, pulled the rest of his garments off.

At this point, Miyabi was starting to get a bit irritated; with Kasumi fully clothed under the short kimono and him exposed from top to bottom, the dance seemed entirely one sided. When one of her hands left his salty neck and traveled down over the planes of his body, slick with sweat, he took the chance to reached behind her back and tug wantonly at the knot holding it all together. But, before he could get his sweat covered hands through to tug open the knot, Kasumi quickened her pace, rocking her hips against his in a rhythm that sent waves of pleasure rippling through his body. Miyabi moaned at the deliberate progression in pace and sent muffled curses into his mouth when she pulled his hands out to rest at her sides. Miyabi groaned deeply in his throat and fought to slow the pace of his urgent hips, but Kasumi only quickened her grinds in return, unwilling to have him get his way.

By now, he knew he had already lost.

He had absolutely no control.

His hands, which had had long abandoned the fabric outlining her perfect curves, reached to caress and massage her thighs, touching her where he could. As soon as he relaxed in submission, she reached for him again, moving her hands up and over him and digger her curled fingers into the tender flesh of his backside. Miyabi had to close his eyes, drowning in the sensation of her touching him. Her fingers tickled, teased, and enflamed every inch of his body as she explored him down to where he desired her most; he groaned loudly in reply, prompting her to play with him more. She did not hesitate to place light butterfly kisses all the way along his neck and shoulders, marking her place in every part of his skin that she could reach. Her dominant kisses left him breathless and panting for more, quickening his beat to match hers and setting on a stride towards climax.

...

Under the silvery moonlight streaming through the cracked window, Kasumi's eyes fluttered open. She blinked drearily as she attempted to remember what had happened an hour before. When her memories did return, she scanned her person in panic, sighing in relief that none of her clothes were removed. But, her relief was due to end when she turned her head to look at the clock, realizing with wide eyes and a gasp the lateness of the hour.

She scrambled out of the bed to slip into her shoes, wobbling slightly in her step. She silently closed the door behind her, leaving her exhausted client to wither in his own mess where she last left him. Grabbing the rest of her belongings on her way out, she waved goodbye to her benefactor, sitting on the front desk, who raised an eyebrow at her gesture.

"Taxi!" she called as she ran out to the streets.

Rain poured down on her attire, soaking her dress, but also, to her relief, washing away all evidence of her errand. Her children will not know.

When a taxi arrived to her rescue, she quickly stuffed herself in the backseat to the delight of her driver, who ogled at her drenched clothing in lustful desire.

"Where would you like to go, Beautiful?" He said.

Home.

* * *

When you look at the world from space during nighttime, it's common to find many shimmering lights on the small island of Japan. Of those lights, at least one of them belonged to a small window on the 23rd floor of the Mori residence. If you could sprinkle on some fairy dust, fly to the window, and hold an ear on the cold glass for eavesdropping, you would be severely disappointed. But if you listened very closely, you might hear the loud ticking of the clock in the silence and the hard clatter of a dice on wood.

The time clicked 1:37am and the kids were still stuck playing a game of monopoly. On one side, Kyouko sat comfortably in her neon green pajamas, tapping her nails on the floorboard as she waited for her brother's turn to commence. On the other side, Tsukune shuffled the dice, licking his lips in preparation to make one great roll.

Upon Marvin's Gardens stood a horse rider and his steed. Unfortunately for him, he stood at the edge of enemy territory with no more luck than the bounce of a dice. The large red houses loomed ahead in the distance armed with soldiers ready to take his cash or take his life. The last ten times he's passed this land, he had succeeded in evading their sight; perhaps it will work again. He held onto his last $172 and prepared to run for it.

Tsukune put the dice down without rolling it and yawned. "Don't you think it's a bit late? We should head to bed," He said.

"Aw, come on, don't be such a sore loser. You know next turn you'll be running through thorns. Just be a man and roll the dice," she retorted.

"Actually, I am a teenager and I'm older than you and its way past curfew. Mom is probably doing a night shift so she probably expects us to go to sleep soon. Now be a good little girl and do as she said," He stuck out a tongue and began to walk away as quickly as possible.

"_Tsukki-nii_," she said, "If you walk away it counts as your loss, and you will have to drive me anywhere I want to go for the next week." Kyouko squinted and stood to her feet ready to chase him down if he were to make a break for it. But that was not necessary. He stopped in his tracks, wincing slightly as he found himself caught in a dilemma. Kyouko smiled slyly.

"Alright," he sighed, turning around and shuffling back and picking up the dice, all done at a deliberate sluggish pace. At last the dice dropped out of his hands and hit the floor. _A 4 and a 1_. Pennsylvania Avenue. A total of $1,400 due.

"Alright!" Kyouko cheered. "Hand over the cash, nii-san. That's the end for you." She swiped the rest of his money from hand, making him utterly, completely bankrupt. "Oh, and before I forget, the mall opens early tomorrow for sales, so make sure to wake up around 6am," she said before skipping off to the shower with a navy blue bath robe in hand.

Tsukune mumbled something inarticulate as he picked up the scattered monopoly pieces and put them back into the box. Tomorrow will definitely be a long day. He might have to bring a book to read. Not that he reads much at all, but sometimes you just have to replace something boring with something _less_ boring. He'd better start looking.

* * *

The clock struck 3:30am. A bright yellow car pulled onto the side of the street in front of a dirty, old apartment complex. A beautiful woman in her early-thirties stepped on the street. She faltered somewhat in her step; the high heels paired with wet soles were not something she would get used to. The black trench coat she wore covered most of her body and protected her from the rain, but it was obvious that its main purpose was to cover the much smaller clothing inside.

She paid off the driver and wave him goodbye. She made it past the gate and staggered to apartment number fifty-seven. Looking through the window, she saw that the lights had been turned off, indicating that both her children had gone to sleep. She smiled. It would be easier this way.

The mother unlocked the door and carefully removed her shoes before stepping into the house. She left the lights off as she quietly wiped her feet dry and tip toed onto the floorboards. On the couch, she saw her son, sleeping silently with a clock lying on his stomach. A drop of rain residue rolled down the side of her face. She moved the clock aside and pulled up some blankets over her son. She then glided off to another room to check on her daughter.

Tsukune peeked open one eye. Her hands had felt cold, sad, restrained. When she completely left the room, Tsukune wiped a droplet of water that fell on his cheek, put it to his mouth, and tasted the saltiness of the rain.

* * *

A/N: From this point on, the story will be divided into 4 parts, one for each of the following characters (in order): Kasumi, Tsukune, Kyouko, and Moka. Each will have their own love story to tell in first person point of view.


End file.
